youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Cryaotic
Cryaotic, also known as ChaoticMonki, is an American Let's Player that specializes in indie, adventure, stealth and horror games, as well as the occasional reading of short stories, mostly Creepypastas, Fanfictions or Internet-related tales. He is known for having a talented set of vocal chords, and also cooperates with other YouTubers (the most popular team-up being with PewDiePie). Cry is known to have a "glass half full" and clearly optimistic attitude and is very passive throughout every even happening in his "Let's Play" games. He is known to sometimes submerge himself to different personas related to the story of every game he plays. One example is shown when as he played the indie horror game; Which, where he depicted himself as the "witch's" husband, yelling comedic responses such as "Honey! There's a head in the toilet!" and "Honey, you're creeping me out! Why did I marry that woman". Cry is also known to have numerous fans that are completely obsessed with his "angelic" voice and passive personality, these fans are usually female. This fandom is however greater increased in one of his videos, "Hangover Cure", where he reads a Yaoi fanfic of himself and his friend Russ Money. Cry has never revealed his face, but his name and location are known. Generally, he does not want his personal information (name, address, etc.) to be spread, despite some of it already being public and he works to make sure no more of his details become public. He cohosts a Livestream, titled "Late Night with Cry and Russ", every Saturday night with his friends, who, since the begining of the Stream's history, have been known as "The Late Night Crew", or the "LNC" for short: Russ Money, Scott Jund, The Dread Red, Battlestar and Snake at 11:00 p.m. EST which can be viewed at their twitch.tv account. The stream lasts an average of eight hours long, into the morning. Bio Cryaotic is 24 years of age. A common debate among Cry's viewers is whether or not they would like to see his face. It is argued that if he were to be seen, it would ruin the mystery surrounding him. Regardless, he persistently and effectively refuses. Now the subject of asking him results in either being ignored or angry, fan-based retaliation. Cry is believed to wear glasses, evident in one of his Tumblr posts where he describes looking through a recently cleaned pair of glasses is like HD. As a YouTube gamer, Cryaotic does what he does regardless of his subscriber count, and more-so for the pure joy he delights in while playing. According to his Tumblr account, he is setting aside thirty minutes to an hour a day which will be filled with absolutely nothing but looking through fanmail and messages, replying to as many as he can. On another website, a fan asked where the name Cry came from. Cry answered: "'' Playing Counter Strike as a kid. See a guy named Cryosin. Think it's a cool name. Make a WoW character with the same name. Former name used to be ChaoticMonki. People called me Cry for short on that server with that name. It stuck. Then I wanted to somehow combine the two names into something I personally made, that fit me better. So. Cryaotic was born." Other The Sup Guy or Cry Dude is Cry's mascot, and it is the only visual representation for the YouTuber. Many variants of the Sup Guy have since been created, including Thneed,Mad!Cry, Virus!Cry, Handsome!Cry and ever so popular 9/22/12 LiveStream introducing: DrunkCry. Each of the varients are used to represent Cry himself. Having no face to be identified with by fans turns out to be a problem, hence artists will often draw him how they imagine him to look like as a human person, sometimes with his face obscured by a mask. Attributes of the human Cry change based on the artist's own personal ideas of him. A common trait with these drawings is the depiction of Cry having blue eyes, and ear length or slightly longer brown hair. Less common depictions see him with blonde hair. 'The Crys' During most of his videos/streams, Cry will sometimes enter into a different personality, usually based on his (emotional state/state of being/state of game) at the time of recording. Some personalities are silly and fun, much like Cry usually is, while others are a bit more dark or malevolent. Certain personalities, such as Mad or Virus, are represented in fanart as cold or evil versions of Cry. Cry currently has 'MadCry: One of the most infamous of Crys, Mad is personified by a bloody mask with the mouth of the mask opened, revealing sharp "teeth". He is also personified as Cry's evil twin of sorts, shown in some drawings fighting against his malevolent doppleganger. While he is very rarely unleashed, when he is, Mad is known to use violent methods against NPCs, and uttering a laugh only attributed to an asylum patient. ''VirusCry'': While he is a bit like Mad, Virus is actually one of the more mysterious of the personalities Cry "controlls". Its to be noted that while Virus may not posses Cry himself, he does posess the main tool Cry keeps at his disposal: his computer. He is believed by some to be the main cause of why most of Cry's games crash in the middle of his recordings. Virus is usually represented in a similar way to Mad, but uses a blue color scheme instead of red, with his mask's mouth shut, but his "teeth" are still shown. Also, replacing the blood usually staining Mad's mask, Virus instead had a neon-blue patch of data growing across the mask. This patch is known as the "Virus infection", known to infect certain individuals who come in physical contact with Virus. ''DrunkCry'': One thats a bit more "recently dicovered", DrunkCry only appears when Cry is, obviouly, drunk as hell. Mostly in the Livestream's drinking games, Drunk has also appeared in the final two videos of Cry's walkthrough of Rules of Rose. ''Thneed'': (Also known as "Crycest") ''HandsomeCry''''': Cry's Let's Plays The following is a list of games currently being played by Cry: *The Wolf Among Us *Underhell *Beyond Two Souls The following is a list of games completed by Cry, with number of videos in parentheses: *Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines (28) *Rule of Rose (12) *The Last of Us (18) *Remember Me (9) *Dreamfall: The Longest Journey (8) *Richard & Alice (8) *Bioshock Infinite (14) *The Cat Lady (13) *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins Of The Moon (15) *Afraid of Monsters: Directors Cut (12) *Amnesia: The Dark Descent (34) *Ao Oni (6) *Black Snow (3) *Condemned: Criminal Origins (22) *Corpse Party (27) *Cry of Fear (22) *Cryostasis: Sleep of Reason (22) *F.E.A.R. (25) *Home (4) *Ib (7) *Limbo (6) *Nightmare House 2 (10) *Penumbra: Black Plague (17) *Schuld (3) *To The Moon (12) *The Walking Dead (24) *Which (2) *White Day (14) *The Witch's House (5) *Haunting Ground (16) *Mad Father (5) The following is a list of games played by Cry in his playlist, Obscure Indie Games: *1916 - Der Unbekannte Krieg (1) *A Mother's Inferno (1) *Angel Knights (1) *Au Sable (2) *Binding of Isaac (1) *Blackwell (1) *Broken Dimensions (1) *Candles (1) *Dark Ocean (2) *Dehinged Mind (1) *Dinner Date (1) *Dream Of The Blood Red Moon (2) *Eversion (1) *Façade (1) *Façade (Alexander Edition; 1) *Forbidden.exe (1) *Forget Me Not Annie (2) *Gravity Bone (1) *Gyossait (2) *Hadegonia (1) *Heritage (2) *Imscared - A Pixelated Nightmare (1) *Judith (1) *Luna 3 (1) *Mondo Medicals (1) *Paranormal (1) *Pathways Redux (1) *Perfectum (1) *Project Zomboid (1) *SCP-087 (1) *SCP-087-B (1) *SCP Containment Breach (1) *Silent Hive (1) *Slender (3) *Story of the Blanks (1) *Tales of Balken (1) *The Lost Souls (1) *The Mirror Lied (1) *Thirty Flights Of Loving (1) *Desert Nightmare (8) The following is a list of games played by Cry which were discontinued: *Nier (4) *Anna (2) *Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth (9) *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (16) *Fatal Frame (5) *Grey (4) *Hatoful Boyfriend (2) *Korsakovia (1) *Lone Survivor (4) *Lucius (3) *Metro 2033 (11) *Penumbra: Overture (12) *Yume Nikki (3) *Dream Of The Blood Moon (2) The following is a list of other playlists made by Cry: *Amnesia Custom Stories: Mega Collection! (156) *Cry and Friends Play (36) *Cry Reads (34) *The Numbers (9) External Links *Soundcloud *VidjahGams *Twitch.tv *Deviantart *Tumblr *Reddit *Youtube *Steam Group Category:Gamer Category:Game Commentator Category:One Million Subscribers